Juliet Burke
| Głównie= | Name=Juliet | Nazwisko=Burke (Carlson) | Status=Żyje | Wiek=nieznany | Miejsce=Obóz rozbitków | Aktor=Elizabeth Mitchell | Obrazy=Obrazy - Juliet }} Juliet Burke (Carlson) była członkinią Innych, ale obecnie wstąpiła do grupy Jacka. Podczas bycia Inną, mieszkała w barakach, ale chciała opuścic wyspę. Była lekarką od płodności w obozie Innych. Chcąc opuścic wyspę, odeszła od Innych. Na wyspie związana z Jackiem, ale konkuruje o jego względy z Kate. Przed katastrofą Poza wyspą Żyła w Miami. Była ginekologiem. Pracowała w instytucie byłego męża, Edmunda Burke, skąd potajemnie podkradała leki dla siostry. Prowadziła badania, nad sztucznym zapłodnieniem. Swój lek testowała najpierw na szczurze, jednak nie donosił on ciąży. Potem na swej siostrze, Rachel, która po chorobie na raka została bezpłodna. Badania przyniosły skutek, co zaowocowało ciążą siostry. Dostała propozycję pracy w Portland w Instytucie "Mittelos Bioscience", odmówiła jednak twierdząc, że zgodzi się tylko wtedy, jeżeli jej mąż zostanie zabity przez autobus, co wkrótce się stało. Kiedy Juliet poszła do Edmunda powiedzieć o ciąży siostry, ten wyszedł na ulicę, gdzie rozpędzony autobus z reklamą batonów Apollo go potrącił. W kostnicy płaczącej kobiecie chusteczkę podał Ethan w obecności Richarda. Panowie ponawili swoją propozycję zaprzeczając współudziałowi ze śmiercią męża, po czym Juliet zgodziła się na wyjazd. Jakiś czas później Juliet wraz z siostrą podjechała do miejsca wyjazdu, gdzie ponownie pojawili się Ethan i Richard, którzy powiedzieli, iż dalej wejść może tylko sama Juliet. Kobieta pożegnała się z siostrą upewniając się czy ta (Rachel) nie ma jej za złe, że ją opuszcza. Juliet obiecuje jak najszybszy powrót. W pomieszczeniu przypominającym poczekalnię (lotnisko "Herarat Aviation"), Juliet wypiła sok zawierający leki na senność, mające na celu nie powodować ciężkiej podróży. Jak jednak się okazało, miejsce jej przyszłej pracy nie znajdowało się dokładnie w Portland. Na wyspie Przed katastrofą Po spędzeniu tygodnia na wyspie, Juliet rozmawiała z terapeutką o imieniu Harper Stanhope o tym, że nie czuje się swobodnie będąc w centrum zainteresowania wszystkich. Harper dała jej kilka rad, po czym do pokoju wszedł Tom mówiąc że Ben chce się widziec z Juliet. Kiedy dwójka opuściła pokój i przeszła przez Baraki, Ben podarował Juliet prezent: własny dom z pełnym wyposażeniem. Kobieta powiedziała, że nie trzeba było się tak starac, bo będzie tu tylko 6 miesięcy. Ben na to powiedział, że chciał aby Juliet czuła się jak w domu. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Juliet leczy ranę Goodwina. Jakiś czas później, Juliet straciła swoja pacjentkę. Spotkała Goodwina, który chciał aby ta wyleczyła jego zranioną rękę. Podczas wyleczania rany, Juliet powiedziała Goodwinowi, że jej terapeutka jej nie lubi. Goodwin na to, że Harper to jego żona. Juliet prosi żeby Goodwin nic jej nie mówił, a ona nie powie nikomu, że ta rana jest z powodu chemikaliów. thumb|right|400x216 pixels|Juliet prosi Bena o powrót do domu Po stracie następnej pacjentki, Sabine, Goodwin starał się pocieszyc Juliet mówiąc jej, że porozmawia z Benem. Później, gdy Juliet siedziała na skale, Ben przyszedł do niej i powiedział, że Sabine wiedziała, że ryzykuje zachodząc w ciążę na wyspie. Juliet powiedziała, że jedynym sposobem na sprawdzenie dlaczego kobiety w ciąży umierają na wyspie jest zabranie jednej z nich poza wyspę. Juliet powiedziała benowi, że chce wrócic do domu, bo nic już nie poradzi. Ben powiedział jej, że nowotwór Rachel powrócił. Wyciągnął jakieś dokumenty ze swojego plecaka i pokazał to Juliet jako dowód. Ben zawarł z Juliet układ : ona zostanie na wyspie, a on powie Jacobowi aby wyleczył Rachel. Pewnego dnia kiedy Juliet rozmawiała z Benem o ciąży na wyspie, przyszedł do nich Goodwin oferując Juliet kanapkę. Ben, zazdrosny zapytał Goodwina dlaczego jemu też nie zaproponował kanapki. Goodwin wyszedł, a Ben zaczął bardziej wypytywac Juliet o jej relacje z Goodwinem. Później tego samego dnia, na terapii, Harper powiedziała że wie o romansie Goodwina i Juliet. Juliet starała się przeprosic, ale Harper mówi że i tak jej małżenśtwo z Goodwinem się psuło już od dawna. Harper mówi że zastanawia się co zrobi Ben gdy się dowie. Podobno Juliet jest podobna do kogoś i to ma znaczenie dla Bena. Potem, na prywatnej randce z dala od baraków, Goodwin powiedział Juliet, że chce powiedziec o ich związku Harper. Juliet stwierdziła, że to chyba nie najlepszy pomysł - Juliet nie martwi się o Harper tylko o to co zrobi Ben gdy się dowie. Goodwin na to, że widzi jak Ben obchodzi się koło Juliet ("jak koło lalki"), ale ma też dużo na głowie i nie będzie się przejmował Goodwinem czy też nią. Goodwin mówi, że pracuje przy chemikaliach i jeżeli tylko wciśnie nie właściwy przycisk - wszyscy na wyspie zginą. left|thumb|400x216 pixels|Juliet je lody z Goodwinem Pewnego dnia, w łóżku z Goodwinem, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Juliet poszła otworzyc a Goodwin został w łóżku. To był Karl z jakimiś papierami. Okazało się że Ben ma nowotwór. Później Juliet powiedziała o tym Benowi i zarzuciła mu, że okłamał ją mówiąc o jej siostrze. Ben powiedział, że on nigdy nie kłamie. Oboje zaczęli się kłócic, a Juliet poprosiła Bena o powrót do domu. Ben się nie zgodził. Następnego dznia, Juliet wciąż była smutna po kłótni z Benem. Spaliła ciacteczka, a wtym samym momencie do drzwi zapukała Amelia. Zobaczyła ona, że Juliet płacze zapytała dlaczego, a Juliet pokazała jej wyniki badania Bena. thumb|170px|right|Juliet tuż przed katastrofą [[Lot 815|Lotu 815 ]] Do Juliet przyszli przedstawiciele klubu książkowego. Omawiali ulubioną książkę Juliet Carrie - S. Kinga. Adam stwierdził, że tej książki Ben nie przeczytałby nawet w toalecie. Juliet powiedziała, że ma głęboko schowane to, że Adamowi nie podoba sie ta książka - przeciwnie, cieszy się, że mu się nie podoba. To jest jej ulubiona książka. W tym samym momencie podłoga zaczęła się trząśc, wszyscy wyszli z domku i wyszli na podwórko. Zobaczyli na niebie jak samolot Lotu Oceanic Arlines 815 rozbija się w powietrzu. Ben zebrał Ethana i Goodwina żeby udali się do obozu rozbitków i w ciągu 3 dni zrobili ich listy. Goodwin popatrzył znacząco na Juliet po czym pobiegł wypełnic rozkaz. Harper równiez spoglądnęła na Juliet co miało oznaczac, że Ben wziął do tego rozkazu jej męża tylko dlatego, że miał romans z Juliet. Po katastrofie Dokończe *Przebywa na wyspie ponad 3 lata (dokładna data jest niepewna - 5 lub 22 września 2001 roku). Została przywieziona łodzią podwodną, a cała trasa transportu jest jej nieznana, gdyż była pod wpływem środków nasennych. Na przystani wita ją Ben. *Pracuje nad opracowaniem metody rozmnażania się ludzi na wyspie. Każda ciężarna kobieta umierała jednak przed porodem. *Po 6 miesiącach bezowocnej pracy prosi Bena aby pozwolił jej opuścić wyspę. Ten jednak ją szantażuje mówiąc że jak zostanie to uleczy Rachel po nawrocie choroby nowotworowej. *Romansuje z Goodwinem. *Dzień przed katastrofą samolotu Karl dostarcza jej zdjęcie rentgenowskie kręgosłupa Bena, na którym widać nowotwór. Udaje się z tą informacją do Bena i mówi że ten jest kłamcą obiecując wyleczenie siostry gdy tymczasem on sam ma raka. Błaga aby ją wypuścił z Wyspy. *W momencie katastrofy Lotu 815 odbywa się spotkanie klubu książkowego. *Ben zabiera ją do stacji Płomień gdzie pokazuje jej przekazy telewizyjne z poszukiwań lotu 815 oraz Rachel bawiącą się w parku ze swoim 2 letnim synem Julianem. *49 dni po katastrofie Lotu 815 idzie z Benem do stacji "Perła", gdzie na monitorze pierwszy raz widzi Jacka. 69 dni później staje się opiekunką Jacka, który został uwięziony w Hydrze. Wypytuje go o jego życie, opracowując raport i podając mu jedzenie. Po wejściu do pokoju w którym przebywał mężczyzna, zostaje jego zakładniczką. Ben jest świadkiem wszystkiego, lecz zostawia kobietę na pewną śmierć. Jack otwiera tajemniczy właz, z którego zaczynają się wylewać hektolitry wody. Juliet obezwładnia Shepharda i wciska przycisk włączający pompy. Kobieta rozmawiając później z mężczyzną udowadnia mu, że wie o nim wszystko. Pokazuje mu plik dokumentów, utrzymując, że to jest sprawozdanie z całego jego życia. Jakiś czas potem przenosi się do kamieniołomów, gdzie opanowuje sytuację stworzoną przez Sawyera. Mijają godziny. Juliet co jakiś czas zagląda do Jacka. Pewnego razu poprosiła go, by pomógł jej operować postrzeloną przez Sun Colleen. Juliet panikuje, że nie jest chirurgiem, a specjalistką od płodności. Operacja się jednak nie udaje, a Colleen umiera. thumb|right|170px|Juliet przynosi [[Jack|Jackowi jedzenie.]] Chwilę po operacji Jack zauważa zdjęcia rentgenowskie przedstawiające olbrzymiego guza umieszczonego w czyimś kręgosłupie. Dopytuje Juliet, do kogo należą, lecz ta milczy. Kilka godzin później jesteśmy świadkami rozmowy między liderem Innych a doktorem. Jack zgrabnie operuje słowami tak, aby dowiedzieć się, kto jest ofiarą nowotworu. Ben używa wymijających odpowiedzi. Podczas pogrzebu Colleen, Ben nagle podchodzi do lekarki i pyta się jej, skąd Jack wie o jego zdjęciach. Jakiś czas później kobieta nagrywa taśmę wideo, na której za pomocą kartek oświadcza, że Ben jest bezwzględnym, nieprzewidywalnym oszustem. Na jednej z kartek widnieje również napis "to ma wyglądać na wypadek, omsknięcie się ręki, operacja jest trudna, nikt się nie domyśli". Po chwili Juliet przychodzi do miejsca, w którym więziony jest Jack. Włącza mu telewizor z filmem który nagrała, jednocześnie opowiadając, że Henry jest wspaniałym człowiekiem, że zasługuje na życie. Wszystko obserwuje kamera umieszczona pod sufitem pomieszczenia. Telewizor jest jednak ustawiony tak, by nikt poza lekarzem nie widział nagrania. Parę dni później Juliet, wraz z paroma innymi Tamtymi, pomaga Jackowi zoperować Bena. W czasie usuwania guza Jack nacina nerkę mężczyzny i rozkazuje Innym uwolnić Kate i Sawyera. Juliet może być jedynie obserwatorką tej stresującej sytuacji. Podczas operacji Ben budzi się. Chce porozmawiać z Juliet w cztery oczy. Obiecuje jej że jak ona pozwoli mu żyć i pomoże uciec z wyspy Kate i Sawyerowi, to on pozwoli jej wrócić do domu. *Juliet szuka Dannego Picketa i mówi mu żeby zostawił Kate i Sawyera w spokoju. Ten nie daje za wygraną. W rezultacie Juliet zabija Danny'ego i pozwala Kate i Sawyerowi odpłynąć z wysepki na której znajduje się stacja Hydra. *Po skończonej operacji mówi Jackowi o treści rozmowy z Benem, ale że to już nie ma znaczenia. Zgodnie z prawem Innych za zabicie Danny'ego zostanie skazana na śmierć, ale ratuje ją Jack który wymusza na Benie anulowanie wyroku. Juliet zostaje naznaczona przez wypalenie na plecach znaku. Po tygodniu opieki nad Benem, wraz z Jackiem ma opuścić wyspę łodzią podwodną. Gdy przychodzą na przystań Locke wysadza łódź. *Ben instruuje Juliet co do dalszych działań. Po zagazowaniu wioski innych, ma udawać że została pozostawiona przez swoich, zdobyć zaufanie Kate i z pomocą Jacka dostać się na plażę z rozbitkami. Umawiają się na spotkanie za tydzień. *Wraz z Jackiem, Kate i Sayidem dociera na plażę, gdzie leczy Claire z choroby wywołanej przez implant wszczepiony przez Innych. *Juliet dowiaduje się że Sun jest w ciąży, po czym zabiera ją do Stacji Laska aby wykonać badania płodu. Okazało się że dziecko poczęte zostało na wyspie a ojcem jest Jin. Juliet stwierdza że Sun zostało dwa miesiące życia. Po wykonaniu badań Juliet nagrywa na dyktafon informacje dla Bena o aktualnej sytuacji na plaży. Po wyłączeniu dyktafonu mówi że nienawidzi Bena *Zdobywa u Jacka coraz większe zaufanie i razem ukrywają przed Kate jakieś fakty *Opowiada Jackowi o planach Bena związanych z porwaniem z plaży kobiet w ciąży. *Rozbitkowie dowiadują się, że Juliet szpiegowała dla Bena, jednak Jack tłumaczy że o wszystkim wiedział i że można to teraz wykorzystać przeciwko Innym. *Juliet uczestniczy w planie wciągnięcia Innych w pułapkę. Opuszcza plażę wraz z grupą rozbitków, którzy idą w kierunku masztu radiowego. Po podejrzeniach iż pułapka mogła się nie udać, postanawia wracać na plażę wraz z Sawyerem. Całuje Jacka i obiecuje mu że nie zrobi nic głupiego. Po powrocie na plażę, wraz z Hurleyem i Sawyerem ratują Sayida, Bernarda i Jina * Wraz z Sayidem przyłącza się do ekipy Jacka * Znajdują helikopter i grupę ratunkową * Lapidus orienuje się, że Juliet nie było na liście Oceanic 815 * Miles wypytuje ją agresywnie o Benjamina Linusa * Jack widząc zdjęcie Desmonda i Penny prosi Juliet o przyprowadzenie Desa * Juliet przyprowadza Desmonda Teorie Akcje *Jeśli jest kimś w rodzaju ginekologa, to mogła znajdować się w Stacji Medycznej, by wraz z resztą chirurgów zrobić Claire cesarskie cięcie. **Juliet mogła przebywać w tej stacji na stałe. *Jej ulubioną książką jest Carrie (Stephen King), opowiadająca o dziewczynie o nadnaturalnych zdolnościach psychokinetycznych. Możliwe jest, że Juliet sama ma podobne moce. **Alternatywnie Juliet mogła być opiekunką Walta. **Juliet używa swych mocy by przekonać do siebie Jacka. **Otherville jest miejscem, gdzie każdy posiada jakieś nadnaturalne moce. Być może Tamci pracują nad "łamaniem promieni", jak w innej powieści S. Kinga - "Mroczna Wieża". **Wyspa pomaga rozwijać nadnaturalne zdolności (patrz Desmond). Pozycja wśród Innych *Stara się zawładnąć Innymi poprzez manipulację. **Jej nagranie jest częścią spisku, mającym na celu dać jej przywódstwo w grupie *Najprawdopodobniej zostaje wygnana ze społeczności Innych. Mozliwe jest to, że udaje, by móc szpiegować rozbitków i zdobyć zaufanie i poparcie Jacka. Przeszłość *Większość życia mieszkała w mieście. Tęskni za jego hałasem i klimatem. **Dlatego jej ulubioną piosenką jest Downtown. ***w odcinku "Not in Portland" mieszka w Miami. Ben i Juliet *Była silnie związana z Benem (małżeństwo?), lecz związek upadł. **Bardzo prawdopodobne, jako, że aktor grający Bena wyjawił, że pod koniec Sezonu 3 poznamy jego żonę. **Ich znajomość musiała się bardzo popsuć, jako że w A Tale of Two Cities Ben zostawił Juliet na śmierć. **Po tym, jak Juliet przyniosła Jackowi zupę, Ben stwierdził, że "dla mnie nigdy nie zrobiłaś zupy". **Nienawidzi Bena. Inne * Potencjalna miłość Jack'a *Libby miała podobny charakter i rysy twarzy. Czyżby Juliet była z nią spokrewniona? ** Juliet, w Szekspirze, była dziewczyną, która zakochała się w mężczyźnie z klanu wroga. * Przed katastrofą mieszkała w Miami. * Możliwe że Ben celowo dopuścił do spotkania Jacka z Juliet.W jednym z odcinków powiedział "Czy Juliet nie jest podobna do twojej byłej żony Jack?",albo gdy Jack operował jedną z innych "Niech jeszcze trochę z sobą pobędą". Ciekawostki *Piosenka którą Juliet słucha przed spotkaniem "Klubu czytelniczego" nosi nazwę Downtown a jej autorem jest Petula Clark. Galeria Image:Juliet_talking_2_ben.jpg|"Thank you, Ben". Image:Lost301jackjuliettryingotgethtedoorclosed.jpg|Juliet próbuje zamknąć drzwi. Image:Julother.jpg Grafika:Juliet-s3.jpg Image:Juliet s3.jpg